


[insert_work_title_here]

by PlanC



Category: [insert_fandom_here]
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:40:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23444884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlanC/pseuds/PlanC





	1. Chapter 1

沙祠胡同走来了个人。

月亮下军大衣上的铜扣子刺着光，手裹在大衣里，红脸压得很低，他问，怎么从胡同里出去？

我指了前面，他看了我。

他又看了我。

这个人有些不一样，我从没见过他，他没有朝我指的方向，而是朝另一个方向，胡同深处走了。

摇晃着又回头看了我，走路有点跛，发出很重的皮靴声。

再次经过沙祠胡同的时候有很多绿色的苍蝇，追着一只断了尾巴的白猫，尖叫，只一声，一个傻嗓子的男的拿铁锹之类的敲了它，没了声响，四号院后面的集体垃圾场里，藏了很多骨头，有破洞衣服，豁口的尖刀，木把上全是油，也有不用的斗柜，里面有粘在上面几十年拿不走的照片。

四个人的截掉一个角。

黑白的泛黄的脸。

黑白的泛青的脸。

黑白的看不见的一张脸。

黑白的像是见过的一张脸。

鲶鱼骨头下埋着四号院丢掉的一些书。院子里有个疯掉的人，捡到过胡凯生的《己卯甲戌》、邹黄化的《十三月集》、写蓝字的信纸，棉大衣弄的全是鱼汤。

一些人往胡同深处的肉铺跑，甲四号门口两条外翻辫子的在说话。脖子上生白斑的女人立在那里，一直拿手扣白斑。

都在说肉铺里面死人了。

男的走得更快了。

有人踩了绿鞋女人的脚，举着脖子看她一下，一号院的。她对跑的快的骂了一嘴：“你家的又没死。”

男的终于是挤进了现场。

尸体上流出的血早已和肉铺里的猪血融为一体，隔壁院墙的白猫又惨叫一声。

死了肉铺老板，死了他的情妇，还死了个谁都不认识的人。

远处一阵惊呼，”我终于是又捡到宝了！“疯子举着不知道谁丢掉的《人间失格》。肉铺门口塞满了人，门板被推倒了，砸在胡同路上，把门口的烂枣砸个稀碎。肉铺老板光着身子被捅了满肚子刀眼，切肉的案子上是结了块的血痂子，猪头滚在地上对着另一个人脸，绿色军大衣领子高，半压着头，头上扎着挂猪头的铁钩，黑靴子上是油漆。

上楼的地方红色毛衣的女人，下半身没有裤子，毛衣被搡到胸口上面，脖子被生生剐开，原来人死了一夜之后是这个样子。以前真没见过那个黑靴子的人，吴敏红以前也不是这个胡同的。她不是正经女人，怕那个是他以前的男人。三号院的呆子也躲在后面看，棉大衣里塞着从垃圾堆里拈来的脏书，个子矮也不敢及到前面来。

门板上里外都是血。

吴敏红本是嘉华服装厂的工人，最近才搬进胡同的。

一个女人揉揉新烫的头发说，这个女人怕是被捉了奸了，家里有人还往外跑，真恶心！其他人附和道，对呀对呀！你看看老刘多壮，再看他，跟个小鸡子似的，一定是被老刘发现了，再被铁钩子刺死了！


	2. Chapter 2

# 国营嘉华服装厂信笺

* * *

413的灯从树的缝隙里越过

柿子，挡住我的眼睛

右眼闭上，左眼看你，好安静

几个重叠的影子从毛玻璃上移过

两个三个一个

黑的是你

扭动的是你

长头发的是你

花瓷盆的是你

陷进去的是你

雪白的也是你

石子蹭出一点沙沙声

你不能发现

我只等到月亮走了一半

还有一半去哪里

还剩一片黑

413的一片黑

我不离开

我不能离开


End file.
